


Still

by BlueWingedAngel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWingedAngel/pseuds/BlueWingedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia wonders if Bellamy ever thinks of their mother. </p><p>(Written for prompt #36. Still from my 100 prompts table for the 100.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

“Do you ever think about her?” 

It’s late and Bellamy is asleep and yet he’s not, he’s not as soon as Octavia’s voice pierces the silence. “Huh?” 

“Mom.” She swallows. “Do you ever think about her?” 

He thinks about her scent, about the hugs she gave and all the things she did to protect Octavia. He thinks about it all the time. “Sometimes.” 

“I think she’d be happy.” He closes his eyes and listens. “She’d be happy with who we are.” 

He looks across at her. “She’d be happy with you. Her little Grounder Princess.” 

She laughs. “I’m no princess, Bell.” 

“Well, you’re my Grounder Princess,”  he insists and he just doesn’t want to talk about himself.

“You have a different princess,” she points out and he rolls his eyes. “She’d be proud of you though.” 

“Clarke?” 

“Mom.” She sounds exasperated so he quits acting obtuse. 

“Nah,” he says. “I’ve fucked up too much. She’d be ashamed.” 

Octavia crawls over and lays down by his side. “I’m still alive. Most of the hundred are still alive. You did that. You’ve done bad but your heart is good, Bell, she’d be proud.” 

He doesn’t reply, just stretches out an arm for her to lay her head on and watches the stars above him. 

“She’d be happy, though,” Octavia continues. “We get to live our lives out down here... No limit of children. No floating. We get freedom. I get to be free.” She smiles at him and he smiles back despite himself. “It’s all she ever wanted.” 

He kisses her hair. “She’s happy, O. Somewhere out there, she’s happy.” 

She tucks closer, head on his arm, and closes her eyes. “One day,” she says, “you’re going to have a little girl. And she’s going to ride around on your back and pretend she’s on the Ark. And she’s going to have an older brother, who loves her more than anything else in the universe.” 

He smiles, just a bit, at the thought. “Mmmmm... I don’t think I have equipment to achieve that alone, O.” 

He can almost hear her eyes rolling. “She’s going to have long blonde hair, Bellamy,” she says softly. “And everyone knows it.” 

He glances across camp before he can stop himself. “Not everyone.” 

“She’ll know eventually,” she murmurs and curls up.  “You’ll see.”


End file.
